Warriors: Epilogue: Sunset (by: Bethany Hawk)
by Embersong92
Summary: I love the Warriors series, and I love writing about them. This is something I just did for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Fanfiction (by blood-n-chocolate)

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**Bramblestar: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Hollypaw, Timberpaw, and Foxpaw.

**Medicine Cat:**Jayfeather: Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Graystripe- Long haired gray tom

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Brakenfur- Golden brown lue eyes.

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom.

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- Cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- Black and white tom

Rosepedal- Dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- Tortiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes.

Lillypad- Dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Queens**

Dovewing- Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes; pregnant with Bumblestripe's kits.

Seedflight- Very pale ginger she-cat. Pregnant with Foxleap's kits.

**Apprentices**

Timberpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxpaw- Dark ginger tom with a white chest, paws, and a bushy tail with a white tail tip, amber eyes.

Hollypaw- Pretty ginger she-cat with a flame colored pelt, green eyes.

**Elders**

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Sorreltail- Tortiseshell and white she-cat

Ferncloud- Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes.

Daisy- Cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace.

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Mistystar: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker: Black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Willowshine: Gray tabby she-cat

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Onestar: Brown and white tom

**Deputy:** Shrewpelt: Dark gray tabby tom

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Blackstar: White tom with black paws.

**Deputy:** Rowanclaw: Ginger tom.

**Prologue**

Brambleclaw waited for the rest of his clan to assemble at the base of the cave where he could address them. He could still see the shock on their faces, as well as feel the shock on his own. Their leader for what seemed like seasons was now dead; this fact was even more apparant as Sandstorm and Graystripe dragged Firestar's lifeless body into the middle of the clearing. They said their goodbyes to him, and went back into the crowd of cats, and the rest of the clan joined one by one they said goodbye to their leader.

Brambleclaw was suddenly aware that Jayfeather was next to him.

"What are you going to tell them?" The blind medicine cat asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure," Brambleclaw admitted, "Firestar has been leader almost my entire life. I can't imagine how the clan can get along without him."

Jayfeather placed his tail on Brambleclaw's flank.

"We will get along fine. Clan leaders have died before and many will die again. Other leaders take their place. This is the way Starclan has made it."

"There is no leader like Firestar." Brambleclaw felt emotion swell in his throat. Firestar was his mentor, his friend, and his leader. Losing him was almost too much for him to bear.

"Do you think Squirrelflight and Leafpool will be alright?" Brambleclaw mentioned Firestar's daughters, Squirrelflight being his mate.

Jayfeather nodded "Loss is a hard thing to move past, but through time and our ancestors all cats will heal."

Brambleclaw nodded absent mindedly.

"When did you want to depart for the moon pool?" Jayfeather inquired casually; Brambleclaw stared blankly at him.

"To recieve your nine lives and your name."

Brambleclaw felt realization grip him like a badger's claw. He was Thunderclan's deputy, and therefore would take Firestar's place as leader. He swallowed hard to push his fear back.

"At first light. Better to do it so the rest of the clan can have time to bury Firestar."

"You won't be staying?"

Brambleclaw lowered his head "Watching Firestar die was hard enough, watching him be put into the ground is too much."

Jayfeather lowered his head.

"You will be a great leader, Brambleclaw. Firestar knew that, and the rest of the clan knows it."

then he was gone and Brambleclaw was alone. He looked to the sky where Silverpelt shined brightly against the black night sky.

_Are you there Firestar? Watching us as Jayfeather says you are?_

"Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight's mew made him jump.

"Can I talk to you?" he gazed at her. She was so much like her father that Brambleclaw hesitated for a moment.

"I can come back later if..."

"No, it's fine. What did you need?"

Squirrelflight didn't say anything, she only pressed her body against his.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Brambleclaw."

"Firestar's death is hard for everyone," Brambleclaw mewed comfortingly," but I'm sure it's especially hard for you and Leafpool."

"I'm sad that my father is gone, but I was talking about us..." she hesitated.

"What about us?"

Squirrelflight gazed at him.

"Brambleclaw... I'm expecting kits."

Brambleclaw stared at her speechless.

"Please say something." she didn't meet his gaze when she spoke.

Brambleclaw's shock turned into joy and fear. Squirrelflight was his first pick to be deputy, and clear indications from Jayfeather said she was to be the one to be by his side, but with kits she couldn't do that.

"That's wonderful." he purred warmly, nuzzling her cheek.

"What are we going to do. With Firestar gone, the clan will be broken and injured. It isn't the time to be bringing kits into the world."

"It will be alright," Brambleclaw lifted her chin with his tail, " our kits will be exactly what this clan needs to heal and recover. It will show everyone that even in the darkest of times, life goes on."

...

-I will post more soon. Please feel free to review and comment on this. Thank you, Bethany.

Once every one had said their goodbyes to Firestar, Brambleclaw lept down to share tongues with his leader one last time. As he placed his nose to Firestar's fur, he felt the first pressures of clan leadership. The clan was fearful and lost, it was his job now to quench those fears and lead the cats of Thunderclan on the right path. Brambleclaw felt helpless as a newborn kit.

Oh, Firestar, how will I be able to lead them?

The next morning, Brambleclaw emerged from the warrior's den and headed for the entrance where Jayfeather was waiting.

"I arranged for Leafpool to commence with the burial ritual so you and I could head straight out."

Brambleclaw nodded, and looked back towards the clan. Most of them had started to rise and head for the clearing to bury Firestar, the only cats who didn't were Squirrelflight and Sandstorm, who were heading towards him.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Sandstorm purred, nuzzling Brambleclaw gently on the cheek.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered in his ear, "Starclan chose you for a reason. You will be a great leader." Brambleclaw blinked gratefully at her. Squirrelflight padded up next. She said nothing, but the look she gave him was more powerful than any words.

"I love you, Squirrelflight," he meowed, "I'll be back soon."

She purred and nodded, nuzzling his cheek like Sandstorm.

I will come back, and our clan will be strong again.

he promised her silently. Then he and Jayfeather were off to the Moonpool.

As Jayfeather and Brambleclaw neared the cavern to the Moonpool, Brambleclaw was lost in his thoughts. If Squirrelflight was expecting kits, who would he pick for his deputy. He told Squirrelflight before Firestar's death she was his first pick. Now he couldn't pick her.

"What's on your mind?" Jayfeather mewed casually, the blind tom cat sat down and waiting for Brambleclaw to explain.

"It's nothing." Brambleclaw meowed, moving past Jayfeather.

"It's enough of something for you to head the wrong way."

Brambleclaw noticed he was veering off the path towards Windclan's territory. He sighed and padded back to sit next to him.

"Its me becoming Thunderclan's new leader. And Squirrelflight expecting kits. It's all happening too fast. Plus I don't know who I'm going to pick for a deputy."

Jayfeather hesitated for a moment.

"What about Graystripe? He was the deputy before you."

"He's already told Firestar he didn't want the postition and that he was fine with being a warrior."

"There's many warriors who are qualified to be deputy."

"Yes, but none of them that I would want leading the clan. Squirrelflight is headstrong, but she is so much like Firestar that she would be a natural leader."

Jayfeather hesitated a moment longer.

"Sandstorm?"

Brambleclaw stared blankly at him.

"Sandstorm has dropped strong hints that she's heading to the elder's den."

Jayfeather shrugged "Yes but she's not there yet is she? And she can retire once Squirrelflight's kits are old enough to leave the nursury."

Brambleclaw felt logic settle in his brain.

"Good idea. Alright, Sandstorm it is then."

"I'll explain her the situation when I get back. For now, let's keep going."

They reached the entrance and Jayfeather stopped.

"Once we enter the cavern you can not speak. Just lay by the pool and drink from it. Starclan will send you dreams."

Brambleclaw nodded and followed Jayfeather inside. He had seen the moonpool once before but the sight of it was still breathtaking. The sun just barely reflected off the pool and completely lit the cavern, the walls sparkling like starlight.

"We will wait here until the moon rises."

Brambleclaw nodded, his stomach churning. What would these dreams be like? How would he know what to do? He itched to ask Jayfeather these questions, but he didn't dare break his silence. They waited for what seemed like seasons and the cavern became pitch black as the sun set. Brambleclaw felt his pelt bristle; he didn't like not being able to see.

"Just wait," Jayfeather's soothing mew came from somewhere beside him, "it will be light in a moment."

A few heartbeats later, the cavern lit up from the reflection of the moon.

"It's time."

Hesitantly, Brambleclaw padded towards the moonpool, tucked his paws underneath his body, lapped up a few mouthfulls of water, closed his eyes and waited. Several moments passed and nothing happened.

"Jayfeather?" he mewed, his eyes still closed; there was no reply, "Jayfeather, nothing's happening." He opened his eyes and Jayfeather was nowhere to be seen. Instead of the moonpool, he was in the middle of a grassy, moonlit clearing. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars were closer than they had ever been. Suddenly they began to move, swirling and churning like river water then spashing into the clearing with Brambleclaw. His pelt fluffed up in fear, Brambleclaw stared in amazement. Slowly, the starlight took the forms of cats, then slowly the cats became recognizable.

The first cat he recognized right away was Firestar. His flame pelted leader seemed to shine brightest, his orange pelt surrounded by a coating of starlight.

Other cats began to take shape as well. He began to recognize his mother, Goldenflower. Along with Whitestorm, an old warrior who'd died when Brambleclaw was just an apprentice, Ashfur, Feathertail, Yellowfang, an old medicine cat that had died when Firestar was only a deputy, Flametail, his sister, Tawnypelt's kit who'd drowned a few moons ago, a pretty silver tabby who Brambleclaw guessed was Silverstream, Graystripe's lost mate who'd died giving birth to their kits Stormfur and Feathertail, and... Bluestar! The gray tabby queen who'd led Thunderclan before Firestar. Brambleclaw was only a kit at the time, but he'd remembered her fairly well.

"Welcome Brambleclaw," Firestar seemed to be the only one speaking, "Are you ready to recieve your nine lives?"

Brambleclaw nodded, trying to swallow the fear that clogged up his throat.

Bluestar was the first to step forward

"With this gift, I give you Reasoning. Use it to help your clanmates through dark times."

Bluestar placed her muzzle to his head, and Brambleclaw felt energy pulse through his body. It only took a few heartbeats and Bluestar stepped back and joined the other warriors. Next to step forward was, Goldenflower. The golden tabby queen was as beautiful as Brambleclaw remembered, and as she stepped forward the look of love and pride in her eyes made Brambleclaw's pelt fill with warmth.

"With this life, I give you protection. Use it to assist your clan, and the new lives you are about to recieve." Brambleclaw knew she was speaking about his unborn kits.

She placed her muzzle to his head, and again energy exploded throught him, but this time it was painful. He felt the need to be by Squirrelflight, worried about what would happen to her, the ferosity of a queen protecting her kits, knowing she would die for them if nessesscary. After a few moments, Goldenflower stepped back and joined the other warriors. Brambleclaw had barely recovered before Whitestorm stepped in front of him.

"With this life, I give you skill. Use it to train and teach your clan and it's future generations."

Whitestorm pressed his muzzle to Brambleclaw's head and again energy flowed through him, but there was virtually no pain. Brambleclaw felt as if he were fighting cat after cat, his energy and skill never faltering, or as if he were hunting prey in the forest the need to keep his clan fed and healthy driving him on. All too soon, the life was given, and Whitestorm stepped back in line. The next cat was Yellowfang.

"With this life, I give you bravery. Use it to defend your clan in times of strife." This life was a bit more painful, but nothing like Goldenflower's. The life was over, and Yellowfang stepped back in line. The next cat to come forward was Flametail. The Dark ginger tom padded up to him, his eyes bore the wisdom of a cat far older than him.

"With this life, I give you stragegy. Use it to assist your clan in battle."

Energy exploded thorough Brambleclaw so strong that he had to sink his claws into the earth. He felt his limbs burn and his heart race, and just before he felt he had to yowl in pain, Flametail stopped and stepped back.

Panting, Brambleclaw straightened himself and watched as Ashfur padded toward him.

Ashfur had been killed by Hollyleaf to keep the secret that Leafpool was her mother from the clan. Seeing him in Starclan made his heart soar.

"With this life, I give you knowledge, use it to further your clan's survival."

Ashfur placed his muzzle to Brambleclaw's head and again energy flowed through him, but not as much as the lives before him. Soon, Ashfur stepped back and Feathertail took his place.

Brambleclaw had not seen the beautiful silver tabby since she'd died seasons ago in the tribe of rushing water.

"With this life, I give you love. Use it for the cats your care for, and especially for Squirrelflight and the new lives she carries in her belly."

This life had no pain at all. It was of warm summers and clean summer air. It was pure love and it ended all too soon. Silverstream was next; as Feathertail and Silverstream passed eachother, their identical silver tabby pelts gleamed in the starlight.

"With this life, I give you compassion. Use it to assist cats both inside and outside your clan."

This life was painful again, and after Feathertails gentle life, Brambleclaw was unprepared for it. He heard himself groan slightly as the pain pulsed through his body. Finally it stopped and Silverstream joined the other warriors. Finally, Firestar stepped forward.

"Brambleclaw, my apprentice, my warrior, my deputy. With this life, I give you courage. Use it for your clanmates, and for my daughter." the two toms stared at eachother for a moment, a common understanding passing between them, and Firestar placed his muzzle to Brambleclaw's head. This time, Brambleclaw ignored the pain. He wanted every bit of Firestar's wisdom and courage. Firestar stepped back, and Brambleclaw got to his paws.

"I now give you your new name: Bramblestar!"

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" the cats of starclan broke off into chants, calling him by his new name as the clan cats do in their warrior ceremonies.

"Your old life is no more," Firestar continued, "we leave you to guide Thunderclan into a successful and prosperous future." The Starclan warriors began to fade and suddenly Brambleclaw was back inside the cavern. Jayfeather laid close by, but when Brambleclaw stirred, he got to his paws.

"Bramblestar, did you recieve your nine lives and your name?"

Bramblestar nodded.

Jayfeather purred.

"Then let us depart. Thunderclan awaits."

Almost six moons later, Bramblestar waited anxiously outside the nursury. Squirrelflight had been kitting for almost the entire day. Finally, Jayfeather poked his head out of the tiny bramble entrance.

"Come inside and see your kits, Bramblestar."

Once inside, Bramblestar stared in awe at the three kits nestled safely against Squirrelflight's belly; one a dark tabby kit, like him, one a dark ginger tabby like Squirrelflight, and one a ginger she-kit like... Bramblestar couldn't believe his eyes, this tiny she-kit looked like Firestar!

"What should we call them?" Squirrelflight gazed at the tiny she-cat with sorrow and joy mingled together.

"I like Foxkit for the ginger tom." she mewed, "His pelt reminds me of a fox." Bramblestar nodded, noticing that the kits bushy red tail with a white tip did resemble that of a fox.

"Timberkit for the brown one," Millie had joined them, along with Bumblestripe and Lionblaze, "It's what the twolegs call the trees they cut down."

"and the she-kit?"

Millie stared "She looks like..."

"Firestar." Bramblestar finished.

"I like Hollykit," Lionblaze purred warmly, gazing at the tiny she-kit, "after my sister."

Bramblestar nodded, gazing at his kits with proud eyes.

"Foxkit, Timberkit, and Hollykit it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Hollykit stared up at her father, Bramblestar, intently as he slpke to the rest of the clan.

"These kits have reached their sixth moons and are ready to join Thunderclan as apprentices."

he gazed down at her brother, Timberkit (the largest of the three kits) and addressed him first.

"From now on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Timberpaw." Bramblestar paused, gazing out into the crowd of cats, "Brackenfur," he meowed after a moment, "you will be mentor to Timberpaw."

Hollykit turned to see an older golden brown tom tabby tom pad up to Timberpaw; the two touched noses and settled back down to wait for Bramblestar.

"From now on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Foxpaw," Bramblestar meowed to Hollykit's other brother, "Brightheart, you will be mentor to Foxpaw."

Again, another cat, this one a white she-cat with ginger patches, padded up, touched noses, then sat back down. Finally, it was Hollykit's turn. Bramblestar stared at her in awe. Hollykit was vaguely aware that she looked like the former Thunderclan leader, and her grandfather, Firestar, with her flame colored fur.

"From now on until she has earned her warrior name," Bramblestar stammered, " this apprentice will be known as Hollypaw. Birchfall," a white tabby tom stepped forward, "you will be mentor to Hollypaw." Birchfall touched his nose to Hollypaw's and the clan errupted into a chorus of chants

"Foxpaw, Timberpaw, Hollypaw!"

Bramblestar lept from his place atop the cliff and beckoned them over with his tail.

"I am very proud of all of you," he purred once they'd settled in front of him," and now, you begin your lives in Thunderclan."

"We will be the best warriors in all of Thunderclan!" Timberpaw vowed, puffing out his chest proudly. Hollypaw rolled her eyes; Timberpaw was always boasting.

"A good warrior," their mother, Squirrelflight, meowed, "vows to be a good warrior. A great warrior, however, learns humility and proves that he is better than any other warrior through hard work and training."

Timberpaw lowered his head, so Squirrelflight added, "Just listen to your mentors, and you three will do fine."

The three nodded. Finnally, Hollypaw thought to herself, I'm an apprentice, I am Hollypaw!


End file.
